


Wild Ride

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 x 05, Animal Behavior, Car Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: My interpretation of how Malia and Theo's Wild Ride should've really gone...*This was insanely spur of the moment*





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes, the latter of this fic was written after a long day of homework. This fic was a little experiment as I tried to keep it centered around Malia. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think.

"Looks like you could still use some practice..." Theo grinned, his disarming smile accompanied by the brief chatter of his keys clinking together. Staring curiously at the jingling collection of keys, her instincts kick in as he tosses them, a flash of silver and blue darting through the air to land gripped in her quick hands.

 

She doesn't know why she agreed to go with him as readily as she did, but she did, and it felt eerily right...something about him felt right.  A part of her was glad Stiles wasn't here to condemn her or chastise her for being alone with Theo.

 

Malia shifted in the driver's seat, skin prickling in excitement as Theo's hand curled suggestively over her own guiding her hand lower on the wheel, the innocent sweep of his thumb has her coyote howling in delight.  Her stomach is flipping as she feels his wanting gaze drinking her in...fuck, how was she supposed to focus on driving when he was doing that?

 

"Better?" He asked teasingly, his frustrating smile flashing as she fought the devious curve of her own lips.

 

Begrudgingly pulling her gaze from him she allowed her eyes to drift back to the wide midnight black expanse of the road ahead of her.  Malia felt something stirring behind her eyes, something pulling darkly at her mind, her hands glided up the warm contours of the wheel, her fingers curling tightly around the worn leather with white knuckles.  A frigid sensation pooling in her mind as a horrid memory bled into her vision, her mother driving, Kylie hefting her doll aloft...

 

Burt sienna eyes go blank as Malia's foot falls flat on the accelerator, the engine roaring as the truck sped along.

 

"I said go a little faster, not mach five..." Theo teased with a playful smile, a tense moment trickled by as she remained unresponsive, her stare blank and unblinking.

 

"Malia, you okay?" Theo shifts in his seat, she presses harder on the gas and suddenly they're going 80 in a 55 zone.

 

Theo reaches out, his hand clasping over hers, "Malia, slow down."

 

Still lost in her mind she yanks away from him, harshly jerking the wheel to the left; A grunt of pain slipping from between Theo's lips as his head connects with the passenger side window.

 

Her foot is completely flat on the accelerator and the truck is practically flying.

 

"Malia stop! Stop the car. Stop the car!"

 

The truck jolts as she slams on the brakes, the door flying open she stumbles to the ground, confused tears welling in her eyes.

 

"Malia!" He calls anxiously, quick feet chase after her as she gasps desperately for breath on her knees. The slick asphalt biting into her palms and grating her knees.

 

Her vision is swimming with the blinding light of an oncoming car...she feels his warm hands tug at her shoulders.

 

"Malia, c'mon, we gotta get up!"

 

The world spins before her eyes and suddenly he's holding her, her hair tickling his cheek, her trembling lips hover from his.  She is heaving, her mind reeling and before she can stop herself she is spilling the details of her memory.  Staring down at him she can't help but notice the way their breaths mingle in an intimate cloud between them, or relish the feel of his solid warm body beneath her before her coyote lunged forward, snarling and demanding as their lips collide.  A blistering noise of triumph rumbles in his chest and she's whining, eager for him.

 

He is quick as he rolls them over, his hands tangled in her hair as his lips ravish hers.  He growls out toe-curling noises of a starved wolf as his tongue finds hers.  They are uncoordinated and unfamiliar with one another, but the thick cloud of desire hanging over them and animal instinct easily make up for it.  Pawing at his back she trills out a needy sound, his tongue is magic as he traces the shell of her ear, sharp fangs nipping lightly making her head swim with adrenaline.

 

She is keening, her body bucking up to meet his, as his lips suck hot blotchy red marks onto her skin that vanish almost instantly.  Moving to a kneeling position, Theo grumbles a pleased sound as his golden eyes soak up the sight of her, hair askew, lips swollen, clawed fingertips nearly cracking the asphalt beneath them...she was fucking perfect.

 

Malia watched with a frown as he rose to his feet, he extended a clawed hand to her, his charming smile looked down right decadent as his fangs glinted under the bright glow of the truck's headlights.

 

"Not in the street." He grunted, his voice thick with want and the inhuman grit of his wolf.  Accepting his hand, Malia's legs trembled as he led her to the truck, allowing her to sit in the spacious bed of the truck while he righted the vehicle; hazards flashing as he pulled the cobalt behemoth over.

 

Her hands curled into tight fists, claws stinging her palms as she fights the urge to please herself in his absence.  Moving with all the grace of a predator, he slides from the vehicle jumping into the bed of truck with ease.  He is all glowing eyes and razor-sharp fangs and Malia trembled in excitement as he haphazardly wrestles the clothes from his body; shirt flung off in moments as he wriggles the fabric of his jeans down his hips enough to free the throbbing length of his cock.

 

"Hands and knees." He barks quickly, giving himself a few harsh tugs before yanking down the skintight material of her own jeans, odd pop of metal on metal sounds as the button of her jeans is rattles against the floor of the truck bed, the white roses printed upon her pants blurred into indeterminable shapes as the fabric bunched at her knees.  With her glistening sex exposed to the brisk air and her body presented beautifully for him, Malia struggled to bite back a moan as she felt the searing length of his cock brush her thigh.

 

The coyote yelped out a strangled noise of pleasure as he nosed at her dripping slit, his tongue venturing past his lips to lap up stray bead of her arousal.  A pleased noise boiled hotly in his chest as the delectable taste of the female before him bloomed over his tongue, swallowing the urge to stick his tongue in her sweet cunt until she howled his name he was reminded of the situation at hand when his cock gave a hearty twitch.

 

Theo growled possessively as his body hunched over hers, his fingers locking with hers blindly, a quick snap of his hips and he was sinking into her; her soft pink insides parting slickly over the considerable length of the male atop her.  Malia mewled happily as he thrusted into her wildly, the squelching sounding of his cock plunging to her wet heat made her head spin.

 

The sharp screech of their claws peeling back the metallic cobalt paint lining the bed of the truck was an eerie tune to their harsh grunts and high whines of pleasure.

 

His hips slammed forward once more making her body jerk delightfully, tight sandy skin rippling with each powerful thrust, her arms buckling under their combined weight; he wasn't gentle with her...and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Her squeaked out noises of gurgled rapture was music to Theo's ears, Malia yipped hotly as that delirious glittering heat burned across her throbbing hips. The coyote slumped forward her cheek pressed against the cool metal of the truck, her ass angled deliciously in the air, as the male atop her continued his relentless pace.  She is drowning under the rush of endorphins, her mind too muddled to form words, but she briefly wonders if this weightlessness is what 'drunk' feels like, though she doesn't have much time to ponder the thought as the knobbed head of Theo's cock harshly bumps a rough patch inside her that has her hips cantering and her throat sore from howling out her approval.

 

Theo snarled, a deep sound bubbling in his chest as he felt her velvety walls begin the maddening telltale fluttering...she was close, and fuck everything else, he wanted to take her there.  Redoubling his efforts Theo slammed into the mewling coyote with renewed vigor, quickly nosing away the obstructing strands of hair, his fangs found the skin of her nape and bit down  _hard;_ the act was dominating and possessive and primal and so fucking  _right_.

 

Malia shuddered out a broken moan as she came, the added sensation of his teeth and tongue vaulting her into the sweet abyss of ecstasy, her hips undulating wildly as he fucked her through her mind-shattering orgasm.  She was floating on the feelings he was giving her, she felt raw and exposed and alive...she was _effervescent._ Theo could claw her throat out in this moment, he could piss on her mother's grave, and she wouldn't be able to conjure up an ounce of anger toward him, because bless him and his glorious cock, he had made her feel more than anyone else ever had. 

 

The coyote let out a disappointed noise as she felt the heavenly length of him slowly vanish from her, only for her ears to fill with the stiff sound of skin rubbing against skin.  Thick moments blinked by as she allowed the lecherous sound Theo fucking his fist to keep her steadily producing slick, the translucent liquid bubbling hotly between her puffy lips to dribble slowly down her inner thighs.  

 

Soaking up the sounds around her, it wasn't long before Malia was panting wantonly to the sound of Theo's hushed groans, the rasp of his callused palm pumping over the slick skin of his cock, the subtle trickle of precome spattering against the truck bed, the scratchy rustle of his labored breathing...

 

She was gasping breathlessly alongside him as he choked out a garbled noise between a roar and a howl, her cunt quivering over nothingness, fruitlessly groping for the fullness of his cock, her eyes watering at the lewd sound of his warm come spattering wetly against the bed of the truck.  Malia trembled as the little tremor of another orgasm racked her body.

 

A few sweltering moments of pure euphoria eked by before they made motions to collect themselves.

 

They dressed quietly, the only words passing between them were Theo's apology for destroying the fly of her jeans and her quick grunt of acknowledgment.

 

The drive to her house was eerily tense, the air charged with their unspoken words.  Malia briefly toyed with the idea of thanking him, but she figured 'thanks for the awesome fuck' wasn't really an appropriate response so she opted to hold her tongue.

 

The sound of the thick truck tires crunching along the loose gravel driveway of her house filled her with an equal amount of relief and distress.  Turning to thank him for driving her home, she drank in the way his calm exterior gave way to a shy smile, and the way the shy smile melted into a smirk.

 

Theo smirked at her, that wily wolfish smirk that made her aching cunt throb behind the damp fabric of her underwear.  Glancing out the window at the dark silhouette of her house, she made a move to open the door, pausing at the subtle shift in his breathing.

 

"Hey Malia..." He began, that smiling lilt in his voice made her shiver.

 

Swallowing anxiously, she craned her head towards him acknowledgment, silently waiting for him to continue speaking.

 

"Let me know if you want to go driving again..."

 

Her coyote was howling eagerly in her head, a nervous eager smile split her neutral expression as she nodded in agreement.

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

 


End file.
